Conversation
by Freeandbored
Summary: A night without sleep and memories...


Conversation

As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Mei sleeping next to him. At 8, they decided to wear their pajamas and watch a movie. When he woke up, the movie had finished and it was raining, but nothing was more interesting than the face of the one who was still dreaming. He looked at her for a while. Then he realized that it was 2 am.

He took her to the bedroom, carefully to not waking her up, but when he was leaving the room, she called him:

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ordinate the living room"

"No, come here, we'll do it later", she said.

"It's ok; I'll be here in a second"

However, Lars went to his office instead, he opened a drawer and took a small coffer; he observed it and kept it again. He will think what to do in the morning, it was for Mei, but he wanted to surprise her.

When he returned to the bedroom, she was awake. He got in bed. Mei cuddled up next to him. Some minutes passed, and then she asked him:

"Are you awake? I'm not tired, I slept a lot"

"Yes. I can't sleep" he couldn't say why.

"Let's talk. Tell me a secret or a story when you were a child"

"You know I don't have secrets, and I think you have heard all my stories"

"You must have secrets, everyone has them, and it's possible that Emma and Henri had forgotten some details, please" she asked with that sweet voice she used to convince him.

"Hmmm well… when I was a child I was afraid of the dark"

"See? You have secrets" she said laughing.

"It's not a secret"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, now it's your turn"

"Let's see, when I was a little girl, I liked to make so many questions, Yao always got mad at me, and I thought it was funny"

"You still do it" he said immediately.

She hit him softly when she heard him laugh.

"Hey! I'm just curious" she laughed and looked at him. "You have changed"

"It's that so?" he asked confused.

"Yes. You used to be so earnest with me, sometimes you were quiet when I told you something or you laughed quietly and blushed; you looked adorable by the way. But now, you laugh more naturally"

"I guess I'm more confident now"

It was true, when they started dating, he was very serious, but her tenderness got his heart, and he fell in love with her quickly. Mei took her time to analyze her own feelings; little by little she learnt to recognize his way to show her love, in the little details and attentions, and the words he didn't say.

To Mei, Lars was the sweetest man alive, and she adored him, even if he was so aloof and impatient. And to Lars, Mei was the cutest, despite her quick temper and her sarcasm. But they accepted each other because no one is perfect.

She caressed his face, and he kissed her hand. They continued talking, remembering some stories they already knew just because they liked them.

Then, they remembered their first kiss, when they met each other's family and all those questions and embarrassing stories they heard; that time they fought and when he went to her house with a bouquet of tulips while she was about to go to his house with his favorite cake; the first time they made love, that horrible trip with a very happy ending, and when they finally decided to live together.

They had passed for so many moments, bad and good. Two years seemed easy and they knew they weren't, but they were so happy. Then, he turned on the light, and got up.

"Where are you going now? It's almost 5 in the morning, we should try to sleep", Mei said.

"I'll be back soon. Please stay here and don't sleep" he asked her trying to not look nervous.

Mei looked at him leaving the room, and he returned with a coffer, he gave her a key to open it. She seemed amused, Lars rarely gave her surprises. Inside the coffer there was a little box. She gasped when she realized what it was. Then he opened it and showed her a beautiful and shiny ring, and he said:

"Mei, will you marry me?"

She nodded crying with joy.

"Yes! Yes, yes, thousand times yes!" she said.

He put her the ring and they kissed.

"I planned to propose to you in some days, when I had something ready, but I couldn't wait anymore…"

"It's ok, it was a surprise. I love you, Bunny" she said kissing him.

"I love you too"

Now, none of them will sleep. The sun will rise soon, and with it, the begging of a new travel that brings them unforgettable moments.

* * *

 _I am here again. This story is kinda cheesy but jeez! I needed to write it, you know how much I love these two. If you read until here, thank you so much, it's means a lot._


End file.
